You Came Too Late
by bigtime RUSH x33 l-D
Summary: It was turning out to be just a boring day in LA, but it turned out to be something way more horrible. Something happens to the girls, will they be ok? Camille/Logan Kendall/Jo Stephanie/Carlos R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. I haven't written a story in a while, so please don't be too hard on me. My other stories, probably aren't going to be updated for a while. If you want to continue any of them, ill give you them gladly. (Please!)**

**People sometime say I rush my stories a little. Please tell me if I am. Ok, enough with this. Onto the story!**

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos sat in the living room of apartment 2J, watching a hockey game. It was a boring day, plus it was pouring rain outside. So, the famous Palmwoods Pool was closed for the day. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos' girlfriends were all at the movies, and James lost his lucky comb. It was not their day.

Logan's eyes were barely looking at the screen, all his attention on his cell phone. He was holding it in both hands in font of him. He told Camille to text him after the movie was over. Logan was very protective of her sometimes, and had to know where she was.

Kendall glanced over at Logan, and saw that he was distracted by an awaiting message. He smiled and snatched Logan's phone right out of his hands and jumped up quickly, holding it up above his head so he couldn't reach it. Logan jumped up and tried to get it back.

"Kendall!" he screamed at him. Kendall just laughed while running around the room, with Logan not far behind. While this was going on, Carlos and James laughed hysterically at the scene, rolling on the floor. About 20 minutes later, the phone vibrated, and Kendall read it, while holding Logan's face in the palm of his hand, stopping him from getting it. James' and Carlos' laughter died down, and they tried to calm themselves.

Kendall smiled at Logan and read the text outloud, putting on his best girl voice.

"Hey Logie bear, were ready to be picked up now. K, I love you." After Kendall read it, Carlos and James both "awwh"ed. Logan stole his phone back and replied to the message.

"Kay guys, you ready to go?" he said, stuffing his phone in his pocket. They all stopped laughing and nodded. "Then let's go."

They all headed out the door, while Carlos, James, and Kendall all made kissy noises at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes.

**Sorry it was so short! Its kind of like the proluge. The others will be longer. Ill update as soon as I can. Review please!**

**-nicole.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter. Here's the next one, hopefully you'll like it.**

"That was probably the scariest movie, I've ever seen," Jo commented as her, Camille and Stephanie walked out of the theater. It was still raining, and cold.

"I know right!" Stephanie said.

They sat down on a bench under where they couldn't get soaked. They talked for a while until they heard something from the alley behind them. It was like bushes being stepped on, branches being crushed. As if someone was trudging around in the tall weeds.

"Did you guys hear that?" Camille looked back at the alley way. More movement was heard. A gust of wind blew all of the weeds down. They couldn't see anything.

"Yeah," Stephanie replied, looking worriedly around.

"I hate being out when it's dark. It's so spooky," Jo said.

Suddenly, the sound from before got closer. They all heard it, and turned around. The wind blew over the tall grass, and they saw three men kneeling right behind them. They're identities were anonymous, black material masking they're faces. All girls looked wide eyed at them and then at each other.

They're mouths and eyes were covered by they're big sweaty hands, and they were dragged away.

**This chapter is EXTREMELY short, sorry about that. I made this one short for more suspense. Haha, I'm bad. Well, review and ill update. I already wrote the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!**

Camille POV

We were just sitting, waiting for the guys to pick us up. And before we knew it, we were being dragged into a dark alley by three huge guys. I didn't see who they were, because they were masked. All I knew, was that one of them was way bigger than the other two, about six foot five. Another was skinnier than the others, but still appeared extremely muscular. The three threw us on the ground, and studied us. It seemed like torture, them just starring at us for like 5 straight minutes.

"What one do you want?" the largest of them all asked the others. Right then and there i knew what they were going to do to us. They were going to beat us, and probably rape us. Jesus christ, why did this just have to happen to us?

"The blondes mine," the skinnier one said. He went over to Jo, her eyes wide with fear and tears, and he picked her up by her ankles and just carried her like a small child. He took her over to where the grass was high, so we couldn't see anything. All I heard was screaming. Screams that could make your ears bleed. It was so horrible. I let a tear run down my cheek, holding back the rest. I saw the larger one look at me. Oh god, please no, i thought. He was going to pick me, I just knew it. I'd rather die than Steph die.

"I'm not sure what one I want, you pick," the other one asked. The big one just continued starring at me. And he was big. So bit and had huge muscles. He'd kill me. I was sure of it.

"You could have her, I've got my sights set on this'on," he said. Why did i have to be right?

He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I could still hear Jo's piercing screams, and Stephanie, all I heard was sobbing as the other man walked heavily over to her. I watched her until I heard another piercing scream, this time from Stephanie. I closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening, I thought. But oh, it was.

The big guy put me down in the itchy wet grass. Well, rather threw me. Oh god, how it hurt. But it was just a flick on the nose compared with the other worse things to come.

"Hi there," he laughed as he starred down at me. I teared up, but held back crying. I couldn't let him see me break down. I just had to stay strong.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he kicked me, hard, in the side. I cringed, breathing in deeply to suffocate the pain. I know for sure it bruised. Probably gashed. I looked down to the spot, and saw blood seeping through my shirt. Oh no.

"Too bad about what I'm going to do to you," he then got down on his knees slowly, and went for my shirt. He tore it off punching my chest. I screamed, and for that he punched my eye. I knew there was worse to come, and that's when I let all my tears out, rolling my head over and sobbing into the wet grass. He rolled me over, and then punched my back, then rolled me over again. He buried his face in my chest, biting them. It hurt so badly.

He reached down for my pants, as he did, I looked down, and saw that my breasts were bleeding. I let my head back down and turned to cry again. I cried, and cried. It seemed to last forever. After he took off my pants, he kneed me in my area, and I clutched the ground so hard my fingers bled.

After that, he did me. it was so hard, and hurt so horribly. it went on for about five minutes, before he fingered me. I didn't even feel it, because I was so numbed from pain. That's all I remember, before I passed out.

**I didn't think it was as graphic, as some of the rated M stories are, so, I just put it in rated T. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall jumped out of the car, pulling their hoods up as the rain powered down on their heads. It was really coming down. Two seconds after they got out of the vehicle, they were soaked.

They went to the bench where the girls were supposed to be, but they weren't there. The guys looked all around, they were no where to be seen.

"Dude, where are they?" Carlos questioned, slightly agitated.

"I don't know!" Logan exclaimed, still searching places they could be near the theater.

"They have to be somewhere, its not like they disappeared into thin air. Come on, lets be rational about this," Kendall, the leader, tried to calm his friends down. But inside, he was terrified. What happened to them? Did they die? Were they kidnapped? He didn't know and he was scared.

**Logan POV**

Ohhhhh no. This can not be happening. The girls were gone. We can't find them anywhere, and I mean anywhere. We went inside the theater looking for them, but the ticket booth guy said they left a half hour ago. Where the hell did they go?

We walked out to the bench again, feeling like we would never find them. Would we have to file a missing persons report? Oh god. There'd be signs up all over the city looking for them. I can't stand this. I'm going to pass out soon if we don't find them.

Suddenly, after 20 minutes of searching, we heard a cry. A cry for help, coming from the alley slightly behind the bench. All three of us looked at each other, our eyes wide. Is that one of the girls?

"What was that?" Kendall asked. He looked around. Carlos and I shrugged.

We heard the sound again, but this time louder. We followed the noise, and it was hard. It was raining so hard that we could barely hear it. We finally came to where the voice was coming from.

There, lying on the ground, was Jo. She was naked, and she looked like she was freezing. Her lips were almost purple, and she looked like she was raped, and beaten. Oh no. This can not be happening. This meant unless Camille and Stephanie got away, they were raped and beaten too. _This is horrible, _I thought.

I looked over at Kendall, who looked as if he was going to burst into tears at any second. Suddenly, he just broke down on the ground next to his girlfriend, and cried. Carlos and I were standing behind him, ready to break down ourselves.

Kendall picked up Jo and hugged her. The crying stopped a bit.

"Jo?" he said, looking at her face. "Please answer me, please. Oh god, tell me this isn't happening."

Kendall looked back at us, tears staining his cheeks.

"Go find the others, they might be hurt too," he said lightly, his voice was scratchy from crying. I started to walk away to look for the girls and Carlos followed.

The mud squished below our shoes, it seamed to make it even more horrifying. I looked around frantically until I caught sight of long, light brown hair. Stephanie.

I walked around to get a better view, to see if it really was Stephanie. Indeed, it was. I called Carlos over, and he was almost identical with Kendall before. Stephanie wasn't as bad as Jo was, about half as bad. She still looked slaughtered. Bruises all over.

I left him alone with Stephanie, trying to look for Camille. I really didn't want to see what Camille looked like. I didn't want to see how someone left her, right after beating and raping her. Just like she was leftovers. Just like nothing had ever happened. I couldn't stand it.

I knew when I saw her like that, lying there in the rain, cold, naked, beaten, and wet, I would cry.

I heard a cough. A small cough. I barely heard it, but I was lucky I did. I turned towards the noise, took a breath. I took three huge steps, before I saw her. My first thought:

Oh my god.

**A litte longer! : ) weeell, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Read and Review! Chapter 5.**

**Logan POV**

I stood there in the rain, shocked and motionless. It seemed as if I was standing there for hours, but it was only a matter of minutes. I could've been standing there longer, but the sound of thunder brought me out of it. I shook my head. How can this be happening? Why them? Did god hate them or something? As God says, 'Everything happens for a reason.' What was the reason for this? This terror that happened to these undeserving girls. They didn't do anything wrong!

I couldn't bare the thought of going through this all like they did. It must have been horrifying. The people that did this had no conscience whatsoever. I wanted to kill them, so badly. They've probably done this to more women all over the place. They were probably never caught either. Oh, how it irked me to think about it.

I looked down at Camille, biting my lip. I was sure my lip was bleeding because I was biting so hard. But I didn't care. All I cared about was Camille being okay.

She was probably beaten twice as bad as Jo. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was it even possible to be hurt that bad? How big was this guy who did this to her? He must have been huge. The rain washed off the blood that was on her, and I saw a red stream flowing down the hill.

I then couldn't take it anymore and fell onto the wet ground, crying my eyes out. I held Camille's hand with one hand, feeling how cold she was. It should've been me. It should've been me. I knew it was a bad idea to go out this late and in this weather. I let them go anyways. This was all my fault. I couldn't get the feeling of guilt out of my senses. It was too unbearable.

"Logan," a cracked voice whispered. I looked up to see Camille's brown eyes looking straight into mine. I smiled ear to ear, she was awake. I couldn't believe it.

"Camille!" I leaned over and lightly kissed her lips. As I pulled away, I could clearly see that her lips were bruised from what happened also. I scooped her up in my arms, careful not to injure her anymore than she already was. "We're going to the hospital. Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry."

"Logan, I'm, so, cold." She managed to get out, whispering into his ear. Again, my fault. My tiny smile faded, if it was even a smile.

"I know. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I love you so much. I'm so sorry," I whispered while walking slowly over to where Carlos was. He was just sitting on the side on Stephanie, tears staining his cheeks. He saw me, and kneeled down beside her to pick her up.

"This isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault." She said. Her voice was so scratchy. "And I love you too."

I cried at her statement. I finally got to the 'Big Time Rush Mobile' and set Camille down on the seat. James was in the front seat, singing 'The City Is Ours'. He was completely oblivious to what was happening. I'll explain everything to him later. I went to the trunk and got a blanket. I handed one each to Kendall and Carlos for Jo and Stephanie. I then raced into the back seat where Camille was lying, now unconchious. I sighed, and picked her up to wrap in the blanket. The other guys did the same.

James finally looked back, and his jaw dropped at the girls.

"What…?" he could barely muster a word out of shock.

"We'll tell you later! Get to the hospital now!" Carlos told him. James turned around immediately and stepped hard on the gas pedal.

**Hoped you guys liked it! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyhey(: I'm back. I didn't have really anytime to update this lately, I'm sorry!**

**Heres what you've been waiting for!**

All the boys sat in the waiting room in the emergency room. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos had explained what happened to James after the girls were taken into medical care. They have been in the hospital a matter of 3 and a half hours. Kendall was sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands, silent. Logan stood pacing about the room extremely slow, his shoes squeaking every now and then. Carlos sat next to James while telling him the tragic story about how his goldfish died when he was six. James just sat there, pretending to listen.

After hours of waiting, a nurse came walking down the hall. She saw the boys and walked over to them holding a clipboard. All the guys ran up to her, a pleading look in each ones eyes.

"Who is here for Stephanie?" she asked in a small voice. Carlos' eyes lit up and he raised his hand.

"Stephanie will be fine. She has a broken ankle, and a broken arm. She has multiple cuts and bruises, but they are pretty minor. Theres a gash on the side of her right thigh, but will be healed in about 2 or 3 months. Shes awake, so if you want to go see her, you can," she stated. Carlos grinned ear to ear and nodded. The nurse smiled and led him to Stephanie's room.

The other three sat back down, happy that Stephanie was going to be okay, but disappointed that they didn't get the full news on Jo or Camille, too.

Carlos stepped into a white hospital room, the walls blank. There was not a single picture of beautiful artwork or scenery. It was not a very cheery room for a person in the hospital.

Stephanie was better than when he last saw her. She was cleaner, not a visable speck of dirt on her. She wasn't smiling because of the cuts and bruises on her cheeks. Carlos smiled his childish grin as soon as he caught sight of her.

"Hey, Steph!" he jogged across the room to the seat beside her bed.

"Carlos," she croaked. She made an effort to smile, but to no avail. "I'm so happy to see you. This night has been horrible."

"I know, babe. But everything is going to be okay. I promise." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank god. Hey, where are Jo and Camille?" she asked hopefully. Carlos' smile immediately disappeared.

"They didn't tell us yet," he slowly told her. She looked down, disappointed. He let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I'll come in and tell you any news we get. Ok?"

"Ok," she agreed. He kissed her, feeling she was trying to smile, trying to make the best of it.

There was a knock on the door. Both teens looked over to see the door opening, revealing the small nurse from before, carrying a clipboard.

"Stephanie needs to rest now, you can come back later if you like." She told him. He understood and nodded. He smiled and turned back to Stephanie.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, baby," she whispered back. He smiled, kissed her, and walked out.

**Hope you guys liked it(: Review please !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyhey people! Im back with another update! Yaay! Thanks to all of the reviewers! You guys are awesome.**

**R&R please ?**

It had been almost an hour and a half since Carlos came back from Stephanie's room, and there was still no news on Jo and Camille. Kendall and Logan were so worried about them. Kendall had been crying for so long, that his eyes apparently ran out of tears. His face was beat red, his eyes swollen and bloodshot. He sat in the chair he'd been sitting in for a quite a while now, looking into empty space. He breathed into his hands, hoping any second now a nurse would turn the corner and give him good news.

Logan wasn't paseing anymore. He was just sitting on the cold hospital floor, his knees drawn up to his chest. His face was almost the same condition as Kendall's was.

James had went home a while back because he couldn't stand the suspence any longer. Carlos had fallen asleep waiting for them on the chair, so James carried him out to the car and took him home. It was just Kendall and Logan sitting in the waiting room, and they haven't spoken a word to each other the whole time.

"Are you two here for Jo and Camille?" they heard a voice. They both picked up their heads and their eyes settled on the same nurse from before. She was looking at both of them. They nodded.

"Their conditions are pretty bad. Jo has two broken arms, a broken ankle and foot, a broken neck and a gash on the side of her stomach. They're testing her to see if the men who did this impregnated her. We didn't get the results back yet. For now she's in room 211. You can go visit her for a few minutes if you want to." She told them. Kendall still wasn't smiling. He wiped his nose that had been running with the sleeve of his hoodie and got up. The nurse gave him directions to the room, and he walked silently to her room.

The nurse sighed and looked at Logan, who was looking down again. She went over and sat next to him on the floor.

"Any news on her?" he said, still not lifting his head up. The nurse looked up at the ceiling, then again at Logan to tell him the news.

"Yeah, but brace yourself for this. I'm betting the guy who did this to her was bigger than the men who raped Jo or Stephanie. The results of this, her injuries are worse. Are you ready to hear them?" she asked. There was a few seconds of silence before Logan agreed.

"Camille has two broken legs, a broken neck, minor gashes on her breasts, a broken wrist, and…" she trailed off, as if she didn't want to say the last part. What can be more horrible than what she had already told him?

"And…?" Logan was already tearing up again. She looked back up at the teen.

"Camille is in," she paused to look down again. She didn't want to see his face when she told him.

"A coma."

Logan didn't know how to respond. The nurse sitting on the floor next to him, just told him the love of his life, was in a coma. _How could this happen! This is all my fault! I knew if she went out last night in that storm something bad would happen._ He thought. A tear fell down his cheek._ If she's gone, I'll have nothing. I love her so much._

"Can I see her?" he managed to say to the nurse. She nodded and stood up. She held out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it and brushed himself off. She walked quickly towards the room, Logan slowly trailing behind. His heart was beating so fast.

"As he peaked through the door, the nurse swung it open, and he saw Camille lying in the hospital bed. He almost broke down crying right then and there.

**So, how was it? I'm pretty sure who I'm going to make pregnant,(thank you, skaterchick36 for the idea!) you'll just have to wait until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait. Schools starting tomorrow, and I'm not going to be updating as much. :/ Im going to try to make this chapter bigger, wish me luck!**

**R&R!**

Kendall walked down the empty halls. There was no sound, just the squeek of his sneakers as they slowly trudged along. He didn't want to see her like this. All beat up. He saw her lying on the ground before when they first had found her, but what he didn't want to see was her in a hospital room with casts and bandages covering her.

His father had died 10 years ago from a car crash. He had ran in the kitchen to see him before he left for work, but his father was already pulling out of the driveway. 5 year old Kendall Knight ran down the sidewalk yelling "Daddy, wait!". The car stopped abruptly and the man got out to pick up his son.

"I have to get to work," he said, "I promise I'll be back at 5 to go to your game. I love you."

Kendall smiled as he hugged his dad. He got back in the car and it started to glide away down the street. Dave Knight saw in his rearview mirror the blonde child waving to him with a giant grin on his face. He never realized that was the last time he would ever see his son. He would never see his stardom to come when he became a famous teenaged singer.

Kendall sat on the bench beside a 4 year old Logan Mitchel, looking around the small stadium for his father. He was supposed to be there 30 minutes ago, and he was starting to worry about him. He saw his mother waving to him, but he knew behind that fake smile, she was worried too. Then, he saw her put her cell phone to her ear, her fake smile dropping. After a few seconds of watching his mother on the phone, her eyes went wide, and she flipped her phone closed. She got up ebruptly, and walked rather fast down the bleachers. Little Kendall jumped out of his seat, and the brunette boy next to him got up with him.

"What's wrong Kendall?" he asked in his small voice. Kendall saw his mom talk to the coach of the hockey league, and he nodded. She motioned for him to come on out and go with her.

"Somethings wrong," was his answer. He ran out of the box and after his mother. Little Logan looked after them, not too worried. He turned back to the game and cheered for his two friends that were out on the ice.

Kendall whiped his eyes remembering all of this. He remembered seeing his dad a few seconds before he died right in front of him. Dave never saw Kendall, he was unconcious. He never got to meet Katie, whom Mrs. Knight was pregnant with at the time. It was the worst day of his life, this day comeing in a close second. Before he knew it, he came to Jo's room. He braced himself for the worst.

With Logan...

Logan was sitting next to Camille's bed, wishing he could talk to her. He couldn't, of course because of her deep sleep. He was depressed because he hadn't talked to her in hours. The doctors didn't know how long the coma would last. Hours, days, weeks, months, even years. He couldn't stand that he had to just sit here next to her, and not have a conversation with her. Every second he was with her, she usually talked about everything. Camille always had liked to talk, and talk, and talk. But thats what he loved about her, that she could be so open with him to talk about everything.

That's when he just had to talk to her, and let his emotions out. He didn't know if she would hear him, and she probably wouldn't respond, but he was going to talk to her.

"Hey Cammy," he whispered to her. He grabbed her hand gently. "This has been crazy. I feel like this is just a nightmare, that I'm just going to wake up and walk into the lobby to chill with the guys, you, Jo, and Steph by the pool, like usual. I can't believe that this is happening, like for real. I should be the oone in this bed, not you. You don't deserve this. You don't. I was the one who was late to pick you guys up, this is my fault."

He looked over at her in the bed. Her frozen expression, she didn't look like the vibrant, always happy and hopeful Camille that he knew. She was basically lifeless, but he didn't care. He kept talking.

"You gotta wake up, or I'll die. You're my life. I love you so much, and if I lose you, I'll never have any motivation to sing. You're my world. Remember the other day when we were at the pool alone at night? We weren't supposed to be there, but you said that's what makes it exciting. We laid on that lounge chair and talked about our future that we had up ahead. We talked about what we would name our kids, where we would live, and we laughed about it. Like it was just something to talk about. But now, i really wish that would happen. That God had it planned already, and fate was going to awaken you. Hopefully God's on our side, and that'll happen. I'll pray every night, I'll wish on every 11:11, and I'll have little Tyler from the Palm Woods come here and dance around you. Just for luck. I'm going to doo everything. I love you."

With Carlos and James...

Carlos awoke to the vibration of his cell phone. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked to see who was calling. It was the hospital. He sighed, and pushed talk.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hello, is this Carlos Garcia?"

"Um, yeah. Is this about Stephanie? Is she ok?"

"Yes, but she when she was raped, the man got her pregnant. I thought I would tell you."

"Oh my god," Carlos ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stephanie was pregnant?

"I'm very sorry. You can come and visit her tomorrow. Visiting hours start at 8 am. Thank you for your time." the line ended. Carlos ended the call and threw the phone on his bed. He put his head in his hands and cried.

**Done ! :) Hope you guys liked it. I didnt have spellcheck, so I tried my best. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying to update as much as I can. :) Thanks to all of the reviwers ! Over 70? Wow, I've never had that much! I feel so appreciated. Here's some more of "You Came Too Late." Thanks for reading!**

Kendall POV

It's been two weeks since the incident. It seems like years. Jo's injuries were healing little by little, I just wished they would heal quicker. It was killing me to see her like that, lying in the hospital bed, helpless. I couldn't stand it. It was like Dad all over again. But this time, she'd survive. It was just taking a little too long for comfort. I would do anything to make these treatments help faster.

Jo was in a bad situation, but on the other hand, Camille was worse. I felt so bad for Logan. He sat there everyday that he had off, and talked to her about his life. She probably didn't hear him, he didn't seem to care. The doctor's had no clue when she was gunna wake up. Everyday Logan came in, he'd ask them if anything had changed, and everyday, they'd say no. He'd just smile and say, "Okay." He was one strong kid. I would be in a mental constitution sucking my thumb by now, but not Logan.

Stephanie. She was visited by Carlos every other day. Speaking of Carlos, there was no life in him anymore. All of his usual childlike actions, plus his helmet, were not used anymore. His helmet was sitting on his dresser, and had been ever since the hospital notified him about the child. Carlos doesn't talk much anymore, actually he doesnt talk. Except to Stephanie. Stephanie cried everyday. She didn't want to be stuck with a kid at 16, the father she didn't even know. She was in too bad of a condition for an abortion.

We keep telling Carlos that everything's going to be fine. But he never responds. He just starers into empty space. It's really sad how this incident had torn everyone apart. It's unbelievable how one little thing, could change EVERYTHING.

James POV

I just can't believe this actually happened. I've seen stories in the newspaper about how people are kidnapped, raped, shot, even strangled. But i never thought it would happen to the girls. Not one of them was my girlfriend, but I still cared about them. Camille was like my sister, Jo was one of my best friends, and Stephanie just scarred the pants off of me every chance she got. But i still cared about her. All of us always had a lot of fun together, our whole group. Logan, Camille, Jo, Kendall, Carlos, Stephanie and I, we had good times together. We were so carefree all the time. Even after everyone is healed, it'll never be the same. They'll have scars, mentally and physically.

Nothing, will be the same. Life has taken a turn for the worst. Hopefully everyone will come home from the hospital, happy and healthy. Stephanie will be a great mom, and Camille will wake up from her coma.

Well, I guess all we can do is wait.

I was walking through the halls of the Palm Woods, heading to the pool. I really needed this, stress has been the main thing the past few weeks. As I stepped into the lobby, I saw Bitters talking to Stephanie's father, Camille's father not far behind.

"After that kid comes, you gotta pay rent for him!" Bitters exclaimed from behind his desk. I rolled my eyes and watched as the scene unfolded.

"Why? On the rent papers it clearly states that I don't have to pay rent for any children under 5," he argued. Camille's father nodded his head in agreement, backing up the other man.

"But I hate babies, so you're just going to have to deal with it," Bitters said. I think that's when something snapped in Stephanie's father. Vains popped out of his forehead and he slammed both hands as hard as he could on Bitters' desk. Bitters' eyes grew wide.

"I WILL NOT PAY RENT FOR THAT CHILD! THERE'S NO REASON TO! AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT!" Steph's father screamed. Bitters jumped back at his tone of voice. He nodded his head rather fast.

"O-Ok, You-You don't have to-to," he said running to the back room. The two fathers smiled at each other. Well, at least some good things were happening. I smiled and continued out to the pool.

Carlos POV

I'm spending my Saturday night not like most teenagers. Most kids my age would be out at the movies, drive in, or the mall. I, Carlos Garcia, am spending this glorious day in a hospital, with my sore, pregnant, and sleeping girlfriend.

Steph had to be monitored at all times. She was in very bad condition, so the doctors had to see what was going on with her and the baby. Going through all of this, I have to say she's a trooper. She's so calm about everything. She never whines about how the guy raped her, and how the child was half his. She complains once in a while of pain, but do ya blame her? She looks so sore all the time. The black and blue cheeks she used to have had toned down a bit, but they still swelled enough for Steph's expressions to be restricted.

I really don't mind staying with her. I feel that I've calmed down a bit from focusing on her. I sit here multiple days a week, and watch her sleep. When she wakes up we talk, but not a lot. It's usually just her sleeping; she sleeps more than anyone I ever seen.

While I was thinking all of this, Stephanie woke up. She blinked and looked around.

"Hey, babe," I greeted her. She smiled as best as she could and sat up. Steph patted the covers in front of her and breathed in the hospital air. I could tell she was getting sick of the monitors, the tubes coming from every which-way, etc. I felt bad that I could go out, and she couldn't. It just wasn't fair.

"I slept like a log," she stated, letting out a breath and looked at me. I smiled and chuckled to myself.

"You always do, you sleep like 12 hours at a time," I told her. She giggled, immediately regretting the action as she rubbed the pain in her cheeks away.

"I know, this place tires me out though," she said looking around.

"I understand. So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked casually. She shrugged.

"I dunno! Pick somethin," she said, gently pushing my arm. I laughed.

"How about, what you're gunna name the little guy in there?" I reached over and rubbed her still flat stomach.

"I was thinking about that. How about, Henry Owen?" she said. I smiled.

"I like it. What if it's a little princess?"

"Irina Farrah. I love that name."

"Me too."

**I did the best I could! I'm extremely tired, and it's ten thirty? Jeez, I'm fudging tired. Well, nighty night, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Logan POV

It's been about two months since the, thing. That's what I call it anyway. The 'incident' is what the guys call it. But in my opinion, it doesn't even deserve to be called anything. It's just, the thing.

Camille hasn't woken up yet. I've still been talking to her, even if she can't hear me. I like to think she does hear me everyday, telling her about my day. I just wish one day, she'd say something back. Before the, thing, she did all the talking. So it wasn't normal for me being the only one to speak. She was always so radiant, vibrant, everything I ever wanted. But for now, I didn't have her. She wasn't mine. I couldn't have a conversation like I usually would, I couldn't go out on a date with her, I couldn't just surprise her at her doorstep on occasions. I couldn't do anything, and it was killing me.

I'm staying strong though. I have to be, for the guys. Someone had to be.

We were driving home after visiting the girls one day, me in the drivers seat with Carlos in the passenger seat, and James and Kendall in the back.

"Hey, Carlos," Kendall started. "Is Steph any better?"

"Yeah, she's begun to accept it. She doesn't cry that much anymore," he said. Kendall looked surprised.

"You knew about her crying?" he asked him. Carlos just nodded in response. Kendall sighed and slumped back down in the backseat. James looked over at him.

"Jo feeling better?" he asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, she's healing pretty quickly, the doctors say. But I think it's going slowly. But whatever, as long as the medicines working," he said.

The next few minutes were silent. They probably didn't want to ask about Camille. I understood that.

We arrived at the Palmwoods parking garage. As we walked into the lobby of the apartment building, we heard a deep scream.

"What was that?" I asked. The guys shrugged. We jogged over to where the sound came from; the pool. When we got there, we were shocked. There, lying on the ground, was no other than blond Jennifer. Her arms were bruised all over, and her legs also. Cuts covered her face. Her eyes, just starred up at the black sky blankly. I knew as soon as I saw her, that she was dead. Her head was oozing blood, it looked as if her skull cracked open. We all gasped.

"Jesus Christ!" James exclaimed. I looked over into the lobby, where a crowd was coming out into the pool area. I rubbed my temples, stressed as anyone could be. I knew it was happening. I knew it was. I just didn't want to believe it.

The men who raped Cammy, Jo, and Stephanie, were on a rampage. They were serial killers. And they didn't care who they killed, raped, or injured. They probably just did it for amusement. The expression on the victims' faces, the blood that stained the ground beneath them. Somebody needed to catch them. The police? No. they didn't care enough to solve it in time. We'd have to do it. Ourselves. I didn't know how, but we were going to.

We had no idea, what we got ourselves into when we agreed to this.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry! Oh my god, I didn't realize it's been so long. :(**

Camille POV

Apparently, I'm in a coma. I don't remember how or why this happened, but I'm laying in a hospital bed in a deep sleep. Fun, right? No. Logan keeps talking to me, and I can't reply back! It's torture! I don't think he realizes I hear him though. But whatever.

I got raped I guess. I don't remember it though. Jo and Stephanie were, too. Logan tells me I'm in the worst condition because the guy that raped me was the size of the Hulk. Also, the guys who did this to us, killed blond Jennifer. This really sucks. All this is happening, and I'm sleeping. Ugh. I really wanna help!

I wonder if I could make myself wake up. What if I held my breath? Could I? Eh, I'm gunna try it! Why haven't I thought of this before!

Ok, here I go...

Logan POV

I was walking down the hall to Camille's room when I heard what most doctors call a 'flat line'. I immediately ran into her room and saw that Camille's pale features had gotten paler. A hint of blue flushed through her cheeks. My jaw was agape.

A big group of doctors and nurses ran into the room like crazed animals. What was happening? Was she dying?

I looked over to see them rubbing paddles together, and saying, "CLEAR!" I almost passed out when I saw them slam them against her.

Suddenly, her eyes opened. And before anyone could respond, she screamed.

"OWWWW! JESUS CHRIST! OWW!" she rolled over and covered the spot where it hit her. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction, and that she was awake. I ran around the people to get to her.

"Camille!" I exclaimed. She looked at me with a dazed out expression. I smiled. "I missed you!"

She smiled at me.

"I know."

James POV

I was sitting at the Palmwoods pool, relaxing. That's why when Logan called me, I didn't answer. Nor the second time. I needed some relaxation too! Logan, Carlos, and Kendall's girls were in the hospital; well, actually Jo's recovered and back at the Palmwoods. They've been bugging out about it all the time. I just needed a break from all of that. But, when my phone vibrated the THIRD time, i just got sick of it and answered.

"WHAT, CAN BE SOOOOO IMPORTANT?" I yelled into the phone. I saw others at the pool look at me. I waved and grinned, they looked away.

"Sorry! Maybe I'll call you back later!" that wasn't Logan. That was Camille! She was awake!

"NONONO! Oh my god, Camille!" I ran my hand through my hair in amazement. "You're awake!"

"I am!" she giggled into the phone.

"It's soooo great to hear your cheery voice again! Everyone around here lately has been gloomy."

"Well, someone died."

"Yeah... wait? How'd you know that?" I wondered. We said we weren't going to tell Camille and Stephanie until they recovered.

"Logan told me."

"When?"

"A while ago. It was like a couple days after she was killed, I think."

_Wait. When Jennifer was killed, Camille was still in a coma. This doesn't make any sence..._ I thought to myself.

"Weren't you-"

"Yes, I was in a coma. He talked to me every single day. I heard him. Everything that he said."

"That's amazing! I thought he was just crazy; talking to you while you were, well, ya know."

"Yeah, I know right? Well, I have to go. I just had to call you and tell you! Ok, bye!" She hung up. I pushed the red button on my phone, and threw it onto the towel i had laying on the pool chair beside me. I layed back and looked at the pale blue sky, just to think. I smiled to myself: miracles do happen.

Regular POV

*It's now 1 am.*

"Tom! Lets go! We dont have much time," Ricky whispered to his partner. The man tied up what looked to be a sack and threw it over his shoulder. Another man was waiting for the two in the blue van parked outside. Tom and Rickey walked out of the abandoned building and onto the cracked road. Suddenly, high beam lights shown brightly in their eyes.

"Moris! What the hell!" Ricky yelled. Moris laughed out loud and turned off the lights. The other two made their way to the van. As soon as the doors closed, they were off.

Ricky pulled out a dirty picture of a girl. The girl was smiling with her friends, she probably had no idea who was going to get their hands on it.

"Guys, she's perfect."


End file.
